


A Realisation

by Jane0Doe



Series: The Fae are Watching [1]
Category: Faerie Folklore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Past Infidelity, The Sight, fae, fairfolk, fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: Ginny has always been different from the other Weasleys.Not that anyone but George and Fred really noticed.But that's ok.she always liked them best anyway, they share her sense of humour.





	A Realisation

The first time Fred and George realised that there was something different about Ginny, they were 5 years old.

 

It wasn’t because her hair appeared as molten flames made of bloody red, brilliant gold and vivid pink, that made their own heads of fiery red hair look like a mere shadow in comparison. 

They had noticed that long ago.

It wasn’t the fact that her eyes would reflect the light, like those of the wild animals that lived in the nearby forest. No. No, it wasn’t that. Even if no one else could see it.

And it wasn’t the way that she grinned - _all sharp edges and feral glints_ \- when they pulled a particularly vicious prank, or the warped sense of humour that far surpassed their own in a way that couldn't be entirely human. They had been able to see that glistening in her eyes even when she was a baby giggling in the family crib.

 

No, it was none of these things, though perhaps it should have been.

Then again, with everything else that they could see that others ignored - _dismissed, disregarded, overlook. It never crossed their minds that no one else could see them. After all, they were only 5_ \- was it really any surprise that they did not find this odd?

 

What first tipped them off, was when little 2-year-old Ginny toddle off without their mother noticing, and stumbled into the woods to play with the prickly creatures- _with their sharp edges and gaping jaws full of razor-like teeth._

They had run after her of course, once they realised what she was doing. But by then Ginny had already disappeared.

They became lost trying to find her, terrified for their baby sister.

 

Eventually, Ginny took pity on them and allowed them to stumble upon her. 

 

That was the first time George asked her what she was. He was always the more outspoken of them- _foolish, rash, brilliant, **BRAVE** , cruel, kind, vindictive, posessive… so, so like the fair folk **BUT NOT!** _ \- one.

Fred - _smart, **CUNNING** , careful, clever, innocent, cruel, kind, vindictive, possessive… so, so like the Sidhe **BUT NOT!** _ \- threw a hand around his mouth, but it was too late, the word had already been spoken.

 

She watched them for a moment - _this other in human form_ \- there sister but, not.

And then she laughed. A tinkling sound, like captured chimes and breaking glass. Beautiful and deadly. A rose that knew about its sharp thorns and smiled - _jagged, broken and something so terribly, beautifully more than human_ \- at those who tried to capture her, only to end up breaking from the unexpected pain she inflicted.

“I am other but not, human but so much more, My Own. And we are going to have so much fun!”

 

It seems it was a day for firsts.

 

The first time the twins realised Ginny was different.

 

The first time they asked her what she was.

 

The first time George and Fred lost themselves in the revels, with Ginny and her friends that only they could see. 

 

The first time Ginny claimed them for herself - _and **oh,** she was never going to let them go they would realise. Not that they minded, she was just as much their favourite as they were hers after all. Fangs, claws, otherness and all. _

 

There mother would be furious when they returned of course, and Fred and George would take the fall.

 

But they would each see the glint of fear in her eyes. George and Fred would dismiss it, but Ginny would see it for what it really was.

 

Molly Weasley had been willing to do anything to have a little girl. And, though she may not consciously remember her infidelity.

 

Her subconscious did.

 

It remembered, and a part of her feared that the part of Ginny that was Other, would cause her to disappear and take her brothers - _her beautiful, tricky, funny, cruel, malicious, gracious twins who were so, so, so much more than most silly witches, wizards and muggles_ \- with her.

 

“Don’t worry mommy, we aren’t going anywhere **yet** ,” She whispered in her ear as she hugged her to hide the vicious - _gleeful_ \- gleam in her eyes.

“ _ **we have to find the other first**_.”

 

.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

.

 

The fae never gave gifts - _for that was what Ginny was, even if Molly didn’t/couldn't/ **wouldn't** see it. know it _ \- without wanting something in return.

 

Ginny would grow and learn with the fragile mortal magick users - _witches, wizards, warlock, demons, **FREAKS** , wiccans, enchanters, devils _ \- but during the in-between moments she would escape through to faerie to learn the ways of her people, so that when the time came she would be prepared.

 

The fae could be cruel and fickle to the mortals - _they were just so easy to break, both inside and out_ \- but they protected their own.

 

Ginny would find the hidden gems among their wayward descendants, and help steal and seduce away the ones that actually showed signs of inheriting something from their ancestors – _she had already done so well in claiming the fiery mirrors, barely a few visits to faery and already their humanity was beginning to wane and the **bloody fire** within their veins was beginning to burn. Such as shame she couldn't reach the eldest ones. Not that she could be blamed, prideful youths were known to avoid those younger in the hope of portraying a sense of maturity. Arrangements would be made though. The fae would have what was there’s._

 

The grown magick users may have spun cunning lies about where their powers came from, but that did not stop some of their children from inheriting more of the ‘Other’ than their parents.

 

It did not stop some of their children from belonging to the fair folk, and the fair folk wanted what was theirs.

 

Once they may have been content to simply watch the ones that matter grow and flourish, before whisking them away when they were old enough to make a choice - _choices were such lovely thing weren’t they?_

 

Once, but no longer. Something had blocked their sight. Something was taking their own, stealing them away where they could not reach.

Far too many of their precious changelings had been killed and they would not stand for it.

Ginny would be their eyes. She would discover who had dared to interfere and then they would plan. 

 

The fey were older than mortal consciousness.

They had no end, nor beginning.

They simply were.

With time comes patience, and with patience comes wisdom.

They would destroy those that had taken their own and would claim what was theirs.

Mortal conflicts and opinions be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mildly dyslexic and relying heavily on word and google for spell check and grammar so sorry if its terrible.
> 
> Hope you like this as I plan to write a few more be fore posting the actual story so as to give some background.
> 
> I've re-edited this as I noticed some mistakes/weird wording. if you see any mistakes pls tell me :)


End file.
